The Black Prom (2013)
The Black Prom is an event that happened in Chamberlaine, Maine. Most of the Prom Goers died under mysterious circumstances. Later it is investigated by an investigation committee. It happened on June 22nd, 2013. The Disaster Like the other adaptations, a bucket of pig's blood was poured on Carrie White after she was elected Prom Queen. Tina Blake played the video of Carrie’s shower incident on the projector screen, Causing to all the crowd Except George Dawson, Erika Gogan, Miss Desjardin, Mr. Morton and Mr. Ulmann to laugh at her. When Miss Desjardin came forward to try to help Carrie, Carrie suddenly puts out her hand, and using her powers pushes her to the ground, Much to shock of Tina, Freddy Holt and several others. Then the bucket falls into Tommy Ross's head, killing him. Carrie noticed it and began to cry over Tommy, While the crowd still looked surprised. She notices Billy Nolan’s sunglasses above the stage. Carrie rises from the stage and the blood in her arms begin to levitate in the air. Heather and Tina notice it and they try to leave the place along with their prom partners, Until Carrie started to scream, releasing an immense shockwave toward the crowd. Heather tries to escape, But Carrie throws her across the gym and smashes her into the fire door, killing her. Jackie Talbot, Kenny Garson and some others attended to escape by the bleachers, Until Carrie uses her telekinesis to knock Kenny down and crushes Jackie between the bleachers, cutting him in half and making him spit out blood. Later, Freddy attempts to record Carrie with his camera. Carrie noticed it and sends a table at him; hitting him face and killing him. She then notices The Watson Twins attempting to escape and knocks them them down, causing them to be trampled to death by the promgoers trying to escape. She then destroys the stage decorations, causing the gym to catch fire. She then finds Tina attempting to escape with Mr. Ulmann, however Carrie notices it and sends a fiery moon to fly towards them, splitting them. Tina now on her own, is constantly whipped around by the wires that Carrie used from the stage. She nearly trips and steps into a burning object causing her dress to catch fire. She attempts to put it out but it spreads to her dress cauterizing her flesh. Carrie then lifts up Mrs. Desjardin in order to save her from the wet floor that Carrie electrocutes with the electrical cords she used to kill Tina, killing numerous students and staff. Carrie then slowly levitates her way through the entrance to get her revenge on Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan. Known Casualties *Tommy Ross *Heather Shyres *Red Dress Girl *Kenny Garson *Jackie Talbot *Freddy Holt *The Watson Twins *Tina Blake *Mr. Ulmann *Brian Maxwell *George Dawson (Confirmed in Director's cut) Unknown Fate * Helen Shyres * Frieda Jason * Jessica Upshaw * Ernest Peterson * Greg DeLois * Harry Trenant * Rachel Spies * Anissa Chen * Frank Grier * George Chizmar * Don Farnham * Myra Crewes * Mr. Morton * Brenda Olsen * Brad Survivors * Sue Snell (She was kicked out before the disaster started) * Miss Desjardin (Carrie spared her) * Erika Gogan (She manages to escape) * Chris Hargensen (But she dies afterwards) * Billy Nolan (But he dies afterwards) IMG_0026.jpg|Tommy's Death HeatherDies2.jpg|Heather's Death IMG_0022.jpg|Red Dress Girl's Death Jackie's Death 2013.jpg|Jackie's Death IMG_0023.jpg|Kenny's Death Freddy.png|Freddy's Death NickiLizzyDeathScene.jpg|The Watson Twins's Death Tina on fire.jpg|Tina's Death IMG_0024.jpg|Mr. Ulmann's Death IMG_0020.jpg|The Black Prom Category:Events Category:2013